


Painless Pleasure

by ArtemiS2



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Broken Bones, Doctor/Patient, F/M, Medical Conditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 03:52:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1804276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemiS2/pseuds/ArtemiS2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi had been born with the inability to feel pain, a rare medical condition. He ends up having to go to the emergency room late one night as he has a fractured bone in his arm with a small piece actually sticking out of his skin. Although he's not in any pain or even remotely bothered by it, he stubbornly decides he will need to get it professionally treated. There he meets a late-night resident stuck with the ER shift, who he just can't keep his eyes off of, even if she frustrates him to no end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Painless Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> I tend to put into italics whenever a character is thinking aloud to him/herself. Hopefully from the context you will know who is thinking when, but let me know if there is any confusion!
> 
> Disclaimer: Characters are all from the realm of Shingeki no Kyojin by Hajime Isayama and no financial profit is gained by these musings of mine. Plot and storylines are all from my semi-overly-imaginative mind and lastly, but not the very least, arigato to Hajime Isayama for his brilliant writings that fueled my very own :}

Levi had always been "special." So special that he was never allowed to play with the neighborhood children. He'd stare in wonder and curiosity whenever a kid he just pummeled in the face started crying with tears running down his cheeks as it began to dilute the blood that was profusely flowing from his nose. 

 _Why is he crying?_ _What does it feel like?_

There was even a time in middle school when a few classmates cornered him in a dingy alleyway armed with metal baseball bats. He was easily able to take out three of the kids and received only a scratch on his arm, but the last remaining delinquent had somehow found an opening to smash a metal bat into Levi's shins. The _crackle_ from his bone resonated enough for both children to hear.

Yet Levi just got up unfazed and beat the crap out of the guy with the same bat that was used on him. Completely unaware of what that crackle produced by his body meant, he decided to walk home. Only when his father noticed swelling on his leg did they take him to the hospital to get it properly treated.

_Why I am thinking of my childhood, or frankly, lack thereof._

Levi knew when people told him he was "special," it was just a euphemism for there being something wrong with him. He lacked something. He lacks the ability to feel any type of physical pain. 

But whatever he lacked, made him strong; whatever he couldn't feel, made him invincible. He didn't need anyone and no one needed him, just the way he wanted it.

Unfortunately, there were times when even his basic medical knowledge wouldn't be enough as he currently can see the whites of his radius bone on his left arm piercing through the skin jaggedly. Splatters of blood dripping down onto his crisp, white-collared shirt.

 _Tch, and I just bought this shirt_.  _Fucking great._

Because it's almost one in the morning and not many people walk around in this area of the city at this hour, he decides to walk the few blocks to the nearest hospital without covering the naked bone.

Waiting inside the Emergency Room, to amuse himself, he lifts up his arm with the slightest of smirks to passing by medical personnel and relish the look of horror most of them have. He even manages to make a first-year resident faint on the spot.  _Weaksauce_ , he thinks to himself and unknowingly mumbles it aloud. _  
_

"And what's wrong with that?" Asks the beautiful maiden with short, ebony-colored hair, outfitted in a white lab coat with dark red scrubs underneath.

"Tch." Levi scoffs in annoyance, yet he can't seem to pry his eyes off of her, getting lost in her black eyes that seem to devour his soul. 

"Even if you're weak now, doesn't mean you have to remain weak. Whatever suffering you choose to endure and survive, can only make you stronger," she replies back while glancing at her charts. 

_Well, what if you never even get the chance to suffer...can you be strong if you were never weak?_

"My name is Dr. Mikasa Ackerman by the way and you must be...ah here it is, Levi. I see the nurse took your vitals and thankfully everything appears normal besides your poor radius' attempt at getting some fresh air. On a scale of 1-10, with 10 marking unimaginable pain close to death, how much pain are you feeling?"

"Zero."  _Really, you're anthropomorphizing my bones? You crazy, beautiful doctor woman._

"Zero?" Mikasa asks a bit surprised, although her facial expression remains the same. _Seeing that this is a compound fracture and the muscle seems to be a bit torn...he should be in a bit a pain, if not close to unbearable._

"Zero." Levi repeats himself, tying to decide if put onto a crazy-to-hot scale, where she would fall...probably pretty damn high on both extremes...

"I see, can you sense or feel the cold? Heat?" _I wonder if he is trying to feign machismo like an idiot or maybe...maybe he actually has CIPA...or something similar...how exciting!! I've never met a patient with CIPA before but read a ton of articles and cases on it! Well, that's really a terrible thing to hope your patient to have, Mikasa, snap out of it._

"Do you want to test it out by coming near me?" Levi can't help but smirk at the thought of the possibility of making this lovely doctor a bit uncomfortable in her scrubs.

"Hmm...so, do you feel this?" Mikasa calmly says as she takes both of her hands and cups his face, sliding down her delicate fingers curving along his jawline and gently towards his neck.

Levi unconsciously shudders from her touch with half-lidded eyes, but even before he can even savor the moment for a few seconds longer, he suddenly feels an empty coldness on his face.  _Ugh, and my underwear is already feeling tight._

"Thankfully the lymph nodes in your neck aren't swollen. So, did you feel warmth? Coldness?"

Mikasa can't help but giggle internally at the unsatisfied and frustrated face he has on at the moment. She justifies her slight indiscretion as it has helped her figure out what condition he likely has, congenital analgesia. Although, she isn't going to completely deny that she wanted to touch him regardless. 

"Tch, both," he grumbles, feeling a bit cheated and slightly angry that he was caught so off-guard.  _I'll definitely return the treatment later._ _  
_

* * *

 Several hours of débridement and irrigation (removal of all foreign bodies and damaged tissue around the cleaned wound) and setting the bone properly passed as it was already nearing the time of dawn. Miraculously, Levi didn't need any surgical screws in his bones but would have to deal with an eyesore of a cast for the next couple of months. Still, as he lays on the hospital bed, he is in the most uncomfortable and frustrated state he has ever been in.

And it's not because of his fractured arm and it's definitely not because of the hideous green cast Dr. Ackerman decided to fashion on him.  _Ughh..._

Speaking of the devil, or angel, depending on his mood, Mikasa opens the door to his patient room. 

"How are you feeling?" Mikasa asks, even though she knows in terms of pain levels, he isn't going to feel any different from when he first came in.

"Peachy. When can I leave?"  _Way. Too. Fucking. Frustrated._ _How am I **still** so frustrated?!_

"Well, since you've received your last round of antibiotics, you can leave as soon as a nurse discharges you." As Mikasa turns around towards the door to retrieve the nurse,

"Can you not just discharge me?" Levi scoffs, even more frustrated by the inefficient bureaucracy plaguing him in this state.

"I suppose I can," Mikasa replies facing him again but now a bit tiredly as she was ready to rush home and finally get some sleep. Her 30-hour shift just ended 30 minutes ago and the only thing on her mind is how comfy and soft her bed is...

"Uh, Doctor?" Levi asks, simultaneously waking Mikasa up from her mini-nap dream.

"Ah, sorry! I was just thinking about how comfy my bed is...to just lie on...I mean sleeping, sleeping on my bed. By myself." She tries to clarify and escape the deeper hole she's digging herself into all by herself, blushing a bit. 

To distract herself by doing something with her hands, she gets her hairband from her left wrist to tie some of her short hair up. 

Within that moment, while Mikasa's arms were both lifted above her head, Levi races towards her and in an instant, has both her hands tied above her head, imprisoned by her own hairband using his unbroken right arm.

"How, what?!" Mikasa asks with shocked eyes but they begin to relax unknowingly as Levi is slowly licking along her right ear and nibbling on her earlobe. 

Mikasa shudders at the intimate sensation and can feel her entire body feeling hotter.

"So, do you feel warmer, Doctor?" Levi teases.

But before Mikasa can even answer, his lips are already on top of hers, sliding his tongue along the bottom lip of her mouth before biting down on it gently. 

Never the one to be so easily dominated, Mikasa takes control of kissing him back, massaging his tongue in her mouth before aggressively sucking on it, making Levi breathe into her mouth unintentional, whispered moans. 

But before getting too carried away, with all the willpower she can muster, Mikasa abruptly stops and releases her swollen, reddened lips from his. 

"We...can't...do this...at least not here..." She pants a bit, trying to catch her breath from all the mental and physical excitement. 

"Then, let's get out of here. Didn't you mention you had a  _very_ comfortable bed?" Levi couldn't help but allow a smirk to escape as those words escaped his very own slightly swollen lips. 

"Mmm, well, there's only one way for you to find out~..." 

**Author's Note:**

> Levi's condition is known as congenital analgesia, and it's rarer form is CIPA, which is the inability to feel pain, heat, cold or ANY nerve-related stimulus (very dangerous!). 
> 
> I also planned to make this a really short story but it somehow got longer than anticipated...and I still feel like I have so much more to explain D: hiinnggg


End file.
